Computer voice
The computer voice was an audio interface program designed to allow computers to express information verbally. Many space-faring cultures, such as the United Federation of Planets, the Romulan Star Empire and the Cardassian Union, equipped their computers with this feature. 200,000 years ago the Iconians equipped a facility launching Iconian probes on Iconia with a female computer voice. ( ) Starfleet starships utilized computer voices by 2256, a feature which continued to be used throughout the 23rd and 24th century. ( ; ) The computer voice of the was reprogrammed in 2267 on Cygnet XIV, with the intent of giving it a less mechanized personality. The resulting modifications caused the computer to address James T. Kirk in an increasingly amorous manner, as well as giggle. This modification was short-lived. ( ) While most Starfleet computers utilized female voices, the M-5 multitronic unit in 2268 had a male voice. ( ) In the alternate reality, the had a male computer voice. ( ) In the mirror universe, the had a male computer voice. ( ) After Bynar modifications to the in 2364, the starship's computer for a short time used both the usual female and a male voice. ( ) Starfleet environmental suits were also equipped with a computer voice. ( ; ) Appendices Background information The original computer voice The computer voice on most Federation starship and fixed installation computers was portrayed by Majel Barrett-Roddenberry since the early days of the original series (first appearing in ). The computer voice in TOS and TAS was very rhythmic and mechanical. Following the original series, Majel Barrett-Roddenberry continued to play Starfleet computers, however it became a far more normal-sounding female voice. She continued the role on TNG (with the exception of some early episodes), DS9, VOY, and ENT. There is only a single word spoken by a computer voice in the entire run of , which is when Majel Barrett's computer voice of the USS Defiant twice states "Working..." in the episode . She further provided the computer voice in all of the TNG films, through the alternate reality reboot film . This contribution was her final performance both as the computer voice and in a Star Trek project before her death. Additional computer voice performers * Harve Bennett, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) flight recorder ( ) * Ursula Burton ( ) * Roxann Biggs-Dawson ** Cardassian ATR-4107, reprogrammed ( ) ** Automated repair station ( ) * Judi Durand ** ( ) ** Deep Space 9 ( ) * Frank Force (aka Leonard Nimoy), turbolift ( ) * Jenette Goldstein, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ( ) * Julianne Grossman, ( onward) * Bill Hader, ( ) * Doug Hale, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) refit ( ) * Nichelle Nichols ( ) * Loretta Shinosky, ( ) * Kirk Thatcher, memory test ( ) * Tasia Valenza ** ( ) ** ( ) * Teresa E. Victor, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ( , ) * Marcy Vosburgh ( ) * Annabelle Wallis, USS Discovery s artificial intelligence, . ( ) * Colette Whitaker, Starbase 28 ( ) * John Winston, ( ) * Lynnanne Zager, ( ) In addition to the names above, several unknown performers provided voices for various other computer systems, including: ;Unknown actor * Bajoran transport ( ) * Cardassian ATR-4107, original ( ) * , * Haakona ( ) * Relva VII outpost ( ) * Starbase 173 ( ) ;Unknown actress * Baran's mercenary vessel ( ) * Iconian gateway ( ) * Relva VII outpost test computer ( ) Trivia In reality, when first developed voice technology, they named it "Majel" in honor of Majel Barrett. ( ) Apocrypha In many of Activision's video game releases, Judi Durand voiced the Federation computer voice. In the Star Trek: Legacies novel Captain to Captain, Una is momentarily distracted by hearing the Enterprise s computer voice after many years, which was modeled after her own. de:Computerstimme fr:Voix de l'ordinateur nl:Computerstem Category:Computer technology Category:Communications technology